DESCRIPTION: The Arizona State University PRC proposes to continue and expand its excellent program of training researchers at multiple levels in the concepts and methods of prevention research. In the past, the center has been energetic and successful in the training of potential prevention researchers. Their training activities include putting on conferences on prevention research, funding visiting scholars who both participate in training and receive additional training in prevention methods, supporting a speaker series at ASU on prevention, supporting numerous pre-doctoral research projects in the area of prevention, and involving interested undergraduate students as research assistants in prevention studies. The training efforts of the center are closely integrated with their T32 training grant in the same area. These closely integrated with their T32 training grant in the same area. These efforts have been singularly successful in the past and can be expected to continued to be so in the future. Perhaps the most important and successful facet of their training program is their efforts to stimulate research on prevention topics relevant to ethnic minorities and to recruit ethnic minority researchers into the prevention field. They have held two successful conference son ethnic issues, they can be expected to be highly successful in this area in the future. They are proposing the continue these same training efforts during the next five years, hosting a third conference on ethnic minority issues in prevention research. In addition, they propose to expand their efforts in training by offering two short courses using outside faculty (epidemiology and psychophysiology) and by offering a new graduate course in prevention science at ASU.